Metapotent Trinity
The Metapotent Trinity 'is a faction that deals with cosmic powers of the greatest scale, and is capable of defeating any threat. It is notable for containing only three members - Tyrael, Sariel and Azrael Steelfang. The exclusivity of this is due to the nature of the faction. They symbolize the Godhead in ''The New Kingdoms. Creation The Metapotent Trinity technically existed when its three members, the children of Siris and Lucina were born, as they wielded inconceivable amount of powers. The three are grouped unofficially, therefore, into the Metapotent Trinity. They are normally found together, and rarely separate. Although the grouping was never officially named, they are always referred to as such. Other names include: The Trinity, Triumvirate, Three Above All. Ideology The Metapotent Trinity generally believes that their powers are not to be recklessly used for whimsical purposes. They do not generally call upon their higher abilities, unless absolutely needed to deal with the situation. They generally stick to normal magic and minor abilities when dealing with most people. The Metapotent Trinity has never taken action against anyone, unless that person threatens the integrity of the universe itself. Even a grand massacre or an invasion from Oblivion might not trigger an intervention, unless it really matters. They are like a higher form of the Shadow Watch. The Metapotent Trinity will, however, deal directly with a situation if a member of the Steelfang family is directly threatened and cannot avoid certain destruction, as they are still people who care about their family members. They terminate threats to their family with extreme prejudice. They generally will not utilize their cosmic powers for such situations unless unavoidable. Members '''Tyrael Steelfang - Tyrael Steelfang is normally the objective judge of the group who gives the thinker's perspective. He is unbiased and plans everything with extreme pragmatism, always taking the shortest path to the end point. Tyrael, despite his potent combat skills, prefers to work in the background and watch events from a distance. He is against direct intervention most of the time. His dominion is mostly the control of physical phenomena. Sariel Steelfang - Sariel Steelfang is normally the empathy of the group. She generally thinks about the best compromise to solutions and tries to appease and help as many people as she can, provided the people are not considered evils by the Metapotent Trinity. Sariel generally also watches from a distance with her brother Tyrael, but she is more prone to direct action. Sariel's dominion is the control of mental phenomena and emotional actions. Azrael Steelfang - Azrael Steelfang is the voice of the group. He will generally act as the direct intervention of the group should only one of them be required and he is normally the conduit through which the Metapotent Trinity speaks to others. Azrael will generally directly intervene much more easily than his siblings and he is thus restrained by them most of the time. Azrael's dominion is simply over life and death. Abilities The metapotent trinity is composed of three extremely powerful individuals, all of whom possess a form of logic warping power, which they can use to bend anything for a countless number of effects, granting them the ability to warp reality and even erase or create new realities. The Metapotent trinity are therefore capable of eliminating any threat. The Metapotent Trinity together take over the position of the Godhead, without actually entering the dream. They are invaders to any possible dream, instead of being part of it, which means that they can escape the destruction of the universe easily. All three members are also extremely skilled sword users, able to handle multiple weapons with ease and they are the three most powerful mages in the multiverse, infinite amounts of magicka being created and destroyed within their bodies constantly. Trivia * Sariel, Tyrael and Azrael Steelfang limit themselves to their perceived spheres, even though they can accomplish more than that. * Strangely, none of the Metapotent Trinity members value emotion over logic. Not even Sariel, who is the Goddess of Minds and thus the Embodiment of all Emotion. * The Metapotent Trinity is a trinity, as with many divine pantheons in real life. * In the extended universe ''What If? ''stories, the Metapotent Trinity have to battle Corvus Lazarus, who has gone mad with power. It concludes with Azrael dying. Images Metapotent Trinity.jpg|The Metapotent Trinity, with the Steelfang insignia between the "Metapotent" and the "Trinity". From left to right: Azrael, Sariel and Tyrael. Tyrael Steelfang Redone.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang, Omniarch of Forces|link=Tyrael Steelfang Sariel Metalwings Redone.jpg|Sariel Steelfang, Omniarch of Minds|link=Sariel Steelfang Azrael Steelfang Ultimate Form.jpg|Azrael Steelfang, Omniarch of Life|link=Azrael Steelfang Sariel Steelfang Modern.jpg|Sariel Steelfang In Modern Wear Tyrael Steelfang Future Perfect.jpg|Tyrael Steelfang in Modern Wear Metapotent Trinity Future.jpg|The trinity, wearing clothing of the future Category:Factions